1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a circuit based on insulated-gate field effect transistors in which a single-crystal semiconductor is used for an active layer, and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention is well suited for applications to an electrooptic device which is typified by an organic electroluminescent display device wherein the same substrate is overlaid with a pixel unit and driver circuits disposed around the pixel unit, and to an electronic apparatus in which the electrooptic device is installed. Incidentally, here in this specification, the expression “semiconductor device” is intended to signify general devices which function by utilizing semiconductor properties, and it shall cover within its category the electrooptic device and the electronic equipment including this electrooptic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of flat display devices (flat panel displays) typified by liquid-crystal display devices, organic EL (electroluminescent) display devices, etc., there has been known technology wherein a display device of active matrix type is fabricated by employing insulated-gate field effect transistors (hereinbelow, the “field effect transistors” shall be abbreviated to “FETs”) formed on a single-crystal semiconductor substrate. Unlike in a case where a display device of active matrix type is fabricated by forming thin-film transistors (hereinbelow, abbreviated to “TFTs”) on a glass substrate or a quartz substrate, the technology has had the advantage that techniques fostered in the field of large-scale integrated circuits (LSIs) are applicable as they are, and that the FETs of high performance which are capable of low-voltage drive at high speed can be integrated and formed at a high density on the substrate. On the other hand, however, it has been considered the disadvantage of the technology that the display device is restricted to one of reflection type or spontaneous luminescence type because the substrate is opaque to visible light, or that the single-crystal semiconductor substrate is restricted to sizes available on the market.
In the technological trends toward higher image quality and full digitization in the field of the display devices, the enhancements of performances required of the active matrix type display device have inevitably heightened. The active matrix type display device is so constructed that transistors (such as TFTs or FETs) in the number of several tens to several millions are arranged in a pixel unit for displaying an image, and that pixel electrodes are respectively connected to the transistors. In operation, the image is displayed in such a way that voltages to be applied to respective pixels are controlled by the switching functions of the corresponding transistors, whereby some of EL elements are caused to luminesce. In the organic EL display device, when the switching transistors disposed in the respective pixels are turned ON, currents are caused to flow through current controlling transistors by signals generated in accordance with image data, whereby the EL elements luminesce spontaneously.
However, an organic EL layer which serves as the basic portion of the organic EL display device is very liable to oxidize, and it easily deteriorates in the presence of a slight amount of oxygen. Besides, it has a low resistance to heat, and this also is a factor promoting oxidation. The liability to oxidize is the cause of a short lifetime of the organic EL element, and has formed a serious obstacle in putting this element into practical use.